Pancreas transplantation is an experimental form of therapy in Type I diabetes. Although pancreas transplantation can reverse insulin dependence in the short run, long term insulin secretory ability, or whether successful engraftment has any effect on the progression of target organ complications of diabetes are unknown. We will measure insulin secretion, glucose tolerance, autonomic and somatic nerve function, and histology of the transplanted kidney pre- and 6 months =, 2 and 5 years post-transplant.